NLC: Kami Tensai
by Kami no Doujutsu
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha due to the revealence of his status as a jinchuuriki, and makes a group called Kami Tensai to bring the world back to how it was with the help of his grandfather Uzumaki Shio. Will he complete his quest for peace? And why is he being haunted in his dreams by the fallen god Ame no Hitotsu-Kami, what is it trying to warn him of?


**AN: / Hey guys, I'm back with another story. Now, for those who actually read my stories and what not, I'm still continuing Path of a Legend. Just putting it on hold until I can figure out how I'm gonna write the next chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to both ****VFSNAKE**** and ****wacko12****. I've read wacko's stories and I was like "Hmm, why not try a story like this." And blah blahblah, long story short. He let me use this idea contacted a friend named VFSNAKE gave me more ideas for the story and here I am now. Thanks again guys, ENJOY****!**

Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha

Naruto sat on the head of the Third Hokage thinking of the scroll incident. _'Why, why didn't anyone every tell me of it. I…I –' _a soft breeze passed Naruto. He looked up to feel it for only a moment before clutching his knees and broke down in tears for the first time in years He didn't notice a man watching him with a saddened face. He had pale blood-red hair with grey mixed in. He had a light tan skin complexion, but you could tell he was up in age due to wrinkles on his face.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, for leaving you alone for all these years. I promise I'll make it up to you my grandson.' _With that he left with a breeze of wind in his wake.

**HOKAGE OFFICE…**

Sarutobi sat in his chair as usual doing paperwork but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the events that transpired a couple of hours ago and was wondering about Naruto. He was interrupted of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened to show the aged man with an unpleased expression on his face. "S-Shio, you–"

"Yes, Hiruzen I'm alive and quite frankly, I'm not all too pleased on how my grandson was treated over the years." Hiruzen was silent, he held his head down. There was nothing for him to say. Thank god there hadn't been any physical attacks on the boy but that didn't discard the psychological attacks. The dismissive expressions the glares and looks of disgust affected Naruto greatly. The man now named as Shio stared at Sarutobi before continuing.

"Even though I'm disappointed at how he's been treated among the village, it would've been worse. He would've had things thrown at him and trashed like Kumo's Hachibi Jinchūriki. Or even more badly, beaten and pushed around like Jinchūrikis. The point is that he's gone through a lot as a boy, more than what I've wanted of him and surely Kushina and Minato. I've decided to take him from the Leaf Village." Hiruzen's head snapped up and lost all the sad thoughts he had, back into himself.

"You can't just take him! Minato and Kushina would've wanted him to stay here, protected. It would go against his dreams of being the next Hokage." Sarutobi sighed, "I know that what the villagers had done to him was wrong, I understand that, and I also understand that you're his grandfather but… he's gained true loved ones that he can protect and his dream to prove that he can become the greatest Hokage of this village." Shio listened to him and became a little irritated at the elder Hokage. He knew that most of the things Hiruzen said was true and knew that a few friends weren't gonna heal years' worth of non-acknowledgment and the feeling of being turned away. This caused Shio to snap.

"Look here Sarutobi!" The moment he raised his voice at the Hokage the hidden Anbu in the room appeared on standby with their Tantos. He released a small amount of KI to put them on edge as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. Sarutobi held his hands at them telling them to halt as he wanted to hear what Shio had to say. "I _will_ be taking my grandson from Konoha to give him the family that he would've had from the beginning. I still see that Konoha still respects the treaty signed by my clan's head and Uzushiokage with Hashirama-sama right?" He asked receiving a nod. "Well I have a proposition for you that are more so not a request. It's more of what gonna happen. The alliance between our two villages is still active, meaning that trading routes, outside Intel, etc. will be reestablished between us." Sarutobi's eyes widened at the news slightly, causing Shio to smirk. "Yeah, Uzushiogakure no Sato is up and running. Stronger than what Ichizoku-sama built all those years ago. Anyway, Naruto, when he chooses to will be able to come back when he wants to as a representative for both villages. When he's grown into the destined Shinobi he's supposed to be is when he'll decide to come." He finished, leaving Hiruzen to ponder in his thoughts before coming to n decision.

"This is a lot to think about, but seeing as you're his grandfather I can't really put up a strong argument any more than I've already have," the aged Uzumaki smiled; Hiruzen continued, "you obviously haven't lost that stubbornness that you passed on to Kushina, and to Naruto from her. I swear you Uzumakis' can be a real pain when you want to." Both he and Shio laughed, both decided to discuss the plans for the young Uzumaki's new home and treaty agreements and so on.

_**Ichiraku Ramen-stand…**_

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto sat inside the ramen-stand eating his usual order of Miso ramen. For some reason, ramen always cheered him up. He sat there slurping away with his grin when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall aged man with long formal style Red hair in a black mesh-shirt and black Shinobi style pants. He had training tape around his ankles before cutting off at his steel-toed sandals. He had a katana on his back that was incased in a black with gold swirls on it.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto's eyes were closed in his clueless expression. "Huh? Yeah I'm Naruto is there something I can help you with?" Shio stared at him while in his thoughts.

'_He looks so much like Minato but has Kushina's personality.' _"Umm yes, my name is Shio, Uzumaki Shio and I'd liked to talk to you for a sec."

_**Eluded Park…**_

It was a nice and warm night in Konoha, no clouds were present and the winds blew softly making it a great night to walk in a park. Where we now see Naruto at. Naruto had walked with this who claimed that he was a Uzumaki. At first he was shocked, than happy that his last name actually meant something, that he was part of a real clan but then became suspicious. Due to the events with Mizuki, he became more alerted, and tense. He didn't know what to make of this man but honestly, now at that moment a part of him wanted this man's words to be true. He wanted to believe that this man _felt_ like _family_. They walk into the park and spotted a bench and sat therebefore Shio decided to speak.

"I know you must be confused now Naruto and after all this time being alone you'd probabl wouldn't believe me but just hear me out. I knew there was a Uzumaki here in Konoha but I had some difficulties in actually coming here so this was as soon as I could get here." Naruto stared at the ground which had suddenly became interesting since the first words escaped from the old man's mouth.

"What difficulties?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper, containing the emotions that were slowly etching out.

"Many years ago, before the third Great Shinobi War, our homelands were attacked by Iwagakure and some of the minor villages' forces for the threat that we pose. You see, we were and still are feared in our prowess in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Shape Manipulation. Also we have notoriously long lives which also added to more reason to fear us. So we evacuated, sending the civilians and elders of our village and clan out to safety of our allies, when I was leader of our clan and Uzushiokage to Uzushio, and… I sent my daughter Kushina to Konoha for a couple of reasons. One to protect her, and two to become the next Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi after the elder Mito-sama couldn't any more due to her old age." Naruto was listening intently, surprised none of the less. He looked up and stared at Shio, waiting for him to proceed.

"Mito-sama had unsealed and resealed the Kyuubi into my daughter to continue the tradition that she started for our clan. Our longevity and Fuinjutsu was the key to holding the most powerful of all nine tailed beasts. Kushina had written letters to me about her life and so on. I at the time of all of this was fighting off the enemy forces that threatened our land." Shio's face saddened, letting a few tears slide down. "Most of our clansmen and Shinobi died in the endless battle to defeat them. There were only a handful of us left and the village was destroyed in the process. In the end it turned out good. We had to rebuild and find the civilians and the last of our clansmen and bring them back. It hurt me deeply when I found out that my daughter and her husband had died saving this village but I had finally found they're legacy, and my grandson."

"You mean… you're my grandfather?" he asked. Shio nodded. Naruto glared at him.

"H-how do i know you aren't lying. All this time since I could remember I've been all alone fending for myself,

struggling to survive after being shunned and outcast by the people I live with. What if this is a trick to get me framed for something? It wouldn't be the first time it happened." He spat out. Shio sighed, sadness being his demeanor. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it reluctantly as Shio urged him to open it. It was a two letters addressed to him and a picture.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto if this is you reading this then… I'm long since deceased and you're probably wondering about your lineage, history and are ready to know. Well first off I want to congratulate you on caring a burden such as the Kyuubi. You're the very person protecting the people of Konoha from being crushed into nothing. You're the true hero. I know that me sealing it into has caused some heart aches for you for the life of a Jinchūriki is tough. Each person chosen to carry one of the nine bijuu has a rough life and I'm pretty sure that the villagers haven't done anything to ease that fact but don't act out on them. The civilians can't comprehend something as complex as the fact of Fuinjutsu so on human instinct, they retaliate on fear. Still, it doesn't excuse their actions so I ask you to be better and continue to strive for love and affection and prove them wrong. Anyway, I don't have much time my son, Sarutobi is holding it off and I have to find your mother. I want to tell you that I love you and that one day I'll make sure to see you again, I'll make sure of it. _

_Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

Naruto had a single tear stroke down his cheek and prepared to read the next letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto my little baby I know as I talk to you now as a baby you won't understand so before I leave I write my last words to you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your loving mother. Right next to me and Minato's scroll is a picture of us and you in my stomach. I don't have much time now. I have to go help our father and stop this masked man's plans. I know that you'll grow up and become a great man and that you'll find and become whatever it is you want to be. Just know that Minato and I support you all the way. I know that sooner or later you'll be contacted by my father Shio. I've been sending him letters via Minato's summoning toads and that he'll visit when he's done with the reconstruction. I know you'll learn a lot from him my son._

_Kushina Uzumaki _

_P.S. Make sure you eat healthy food, and learn proper manners Dattebane!_

Naruto laughed at the last part with tears flowing down his face like a river. He looked at the picture longingly when Shio decided to speak.

"You know the truth now. That's my daughter right there with Minato. I couldn't tell you how happy she was then."

"I, I have a family now. It's going to take some time getting used to, but this is going to be the start of my new life, Dattebayo!" Shio laughed and held his stomach. He patted Naruto head softly. He sealed the letters and put them back into his pouch.

"Now Naruto, I had a talk with the Hokage and it's been decided that I'm taking you from the village with me."

"WHAT! What about proving myself to the villagers? Oh man, and leaving my precious ramen!" Naruto went on and on about his precious dreams and ramen, how it was this and made by Kami herself. That if he didn't have it, it'd be the end of the world. Shio scrunched his fingers over his temples and sighed. He reminded him of his daughter.

"Calm down Naruto, it's not the end of the world. Now listen up," Naruto stopped his rant and turned to his grandfather, "I will be taking you back to New Uzushio and to continue your Shinobi training. I had come to an agreement with the old monkey to allow you to be the ambassador between our villages." Naruto stared at him with his eyes closed like a fox not understanding any of it. Shio grunted. _'He obviously didn't get Minato's smarts. Oh well, it just makes it more fun if he doesn't soak up everything I teach him.'_

"It means that you can travel and stay at the villages for a period of time, depending on how long you wish, and your duties, but I'll also be training you for something that'll be explained when we get to Uzushio." Naruto nodded, finally understanding what he was saying.

"Ok, I understand all that but could you tell me more about my mom? I read the letters and I understand how much she loved me but…" He asked since he wanted to hear more stories about her which Shio nodded at.

"I'll tell you stories and I'll even let you read the letters that she wrote me but as they say time is of the essence and I want to leave and get back to Uzushio." Naruto nodded and followed his grandpa but halted. Shio noticed this and turned his head asking why he'd stopped.

"What about my stuff?" He just remembered that his stuff was back at the apartment and was without time to prepare.

"Don't worry about that, I had sealed everything of importance in a scroll that I'm carrying. Also I have some of the belongings of both your parents, though to get all of it you'd have to go to their house and unlock the blood seals to get access to everything else." Naruto nodded and the two walked towards the villages gates.

**_Council Room…_**

Sarutobi now sat with all the members of Konoha Council which consisted of: Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Shikaku Nara. Koharu was the first to speak.

"Why did you call a meeting this late Sarutobi?" Koharu asked in irritation. Sarutobi grunted under his breath at her attitude but pushed it aside. It's always been like this since he was re-instated as Hokage.

"I have some good news and bad news that the council should know." They looked at him in confusion, it was very rare for him to call council meeting. Especially of something of dire importance since the Kyuubi attack all those years ago but let him continue with his unwavering stern demeanor perking their interests.

"Now, earlier today I was visited by an old ally to our village that dates back to Hashirama Senju's time. His name was Shio Uzumaki." The two elder councilmembers eyes widened a little, Shikaku was surprised none of the least while Danzo still held his passive expression. He was the first one to respond.

"Why has the leader of Uzushio contacted us this late. Why not before now, we haven't heard from the Eddy village in years."

"The Second Great Shinobi War did a major impact on their village. So after it they had to search for the members that fled the village and start anew. Anyway he came to reinstate our treaty with them." Everyone was happy with the news but Shikaku knew there was a catch.

"What's the bad news Hokage-sama?" He asked, making Hiruzen chuckled in sadness.

"Yes, Shio came to take his grandson, Naruto Uzumaki back to his homelands for the passing years. Before any of make a fuss I'd like to announce that he won't be gone for good, he'll be the ambassador for both of our villages." He stopped leaving them to process this. He continued before any of them could protest against it. He didn't want any outbursts from them.

"This information is dire to the village; I'm deeming it an S-Rank law. If his goes out, the perpetrator will be dealt with _personally _by me, is this clear?" He received nods from all of them.

"Alright dismissed." Everyone left to return home for the night. Sarutobi was walkng home from the meeting in the dark warm night.

**_Four days later…_**

Naruto and Shio had traveled all the way to Hi no Kuni port to where they'd get on a ship and travel to the Eddy Country. Then enter Uzushiogakure no Sato. Currently they had just entered Hi no Kuni Ports. Naruto during this whole trip had time to organize everything that had recently happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed they had finally made it to the ports. Just curious he asked.

"Shio-Ojisan, how long do you think until we get to Uzushio by boat?" Shio turned to him and thought for a bit. He finally answered.

"Hm, probably… a couple more days till we reach it, three to be exact. But before we do that we need to get you more suitable closes then that _disgusting _jumpsuit." Naruto jumped and pointed his finger at him.

"Hey! This jumpsuit is great, what's wrong with the color orange huh?!"

"Just look at it it's not even good for stealth and makes you look like a broke-down retarded clown! With you going around looking like, it'll bring shame to the Uzumaki clan!" He argued. This continued in the middle of the ports road where people turned and stared at them. Both Shio and Naruto looked up at everyone, felling the presence of eyes staring at them. They both shouted at the same time saying.

"What are you looking at? Mind your own BUISNESS!" This caused people to scurry in fear returning to their normal duties. Shio turned backed to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, we're no longer in Konoha. We're in the world of Shinobi where even the slightest mistake can be the end of you. Now we are going into a shop to get you some new clothes, is that understood?" Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Hai, Ojisan."

They walked into a shop called the _Kado no Shinobiya_ (_The excessive Shinobi Shop)_.)* As soon as they walked in the saw a huge variety of Shinobi items. On the walls were different types of blades and swords. There were shelves that held different packages of kunai and shuriken; scrolls, paint. And when further walking they entered the clothes area for men.

"Ok, let's see, ah. How about this one, and this, and maybe… this'll do." Shio was picking out many pairs of gray mesh shirts and black Shinobi pants with five pairs of a black jacket. Naruto looked at the clothes and he knew that it'd take some time getting used to but started to understand what his grandfather was saying. An old man came up to them asking if they needed help with anything. Naruto assumed he was the shop owner.

"No thank you, we were just getting ready to buy these clothes for my grandson here." He said. The store owner nodded and ushered them to front where Shio paid for them and left with a thanks and continued on their journey.

Naruto was not feeling good at all. Why? Well it was his first time on an actual ship and it wasn't doing anything good for his stomach.

"Ojisan, how much longer till we get there!"

"Naruto for the twentieth time, we'll get there when we get there! Seriously, you've asked for the past three day ever since we got on this ship." Naruto huffed and went back into the room where he'd rested and tried to calm his nerves. He sat on his makeshift bed and meditated breathing softly. It was breathing exorcise that Shio had taught him. He'd been shoving it off not really interested but for some reason, it felt like a good time to do them. And he hoped that it would ease his stomach. Just when he had finally relaxed for about fifteen minutes in complete Zen-mode, the entire ship rocked back and forth. He heard heavy waves crashing and bar bombing into the ship. He immediately jumped off his bed to see what was going on. What he saw stunned him in fear and amazement. There were three giant whirlpools and a forming tornado. HE instantly turned to Shio how was just standing there, like it was natural.

"Grandpa Shio! What the hell is going on? We're in the middle of and you're… you're just standing there!" Naruto shouted. Shio stood there not even paying him any attention. Naruto was about to speak again but was interrupted by Shio who finally decided to speak.

"This is the Uzumaki clan's most famous and power defensive Fuinjutsu Naruto. This storm is a guardian entity that protects and hides our Country from any danger." He explained. Naruto was confused. Living entity, how? This is a giant storm. How could it be a living creäture? Shio as if reading his mind answered the question he was thinking.

"This Fuinjutsu is one of _the_ most complex jutsu formulas' we've ever created. Our Shodaime Uzushiokage and creator of our village, Ichizoku Uzumaki; Created this Fuinjutsu that summoned the boss summon of whatever creäture he had a contract with and used Kuchiyose no jutsu and seals to make a guardian entity storm that blocks all passages, allowing no intruder from entering."

"Wait I have two questions. One if this thing protects the country, then how was Uzushio destroyed? Two, if it blocks out every passage, how are we supposed to get in if we're even lucky to survive?!"

"Ah, good questions, I'll answer the first question later. Now the second one is easy. What are the Uzumakis' know for so far Naruto?"

"Fuinjutsu; how is this going to –" Naruto's eyes widened his eyes as it dawned on him. "Fuinjutsu is the key to getting in!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, that is the key to passing this creäture." Shio turned back to the storm that was now closer to them to when they had started talking. Shio flashed through hand-signs unknown to Naruto and clapped his hand at the end. "_Fuinjutsu: Shōkan Uzumaki Ichizoku no gyaku jutsu!" (Sealing Technique: Uzumaki clans reverse summoning jutsu.) _Shio flared his chakra for a few seconds before biting his thumbs and slamming his hands on the ship. Sealing arrays expanded from his hand onto the ship, only to go as far out the ocean where the storm was. Nothing happened for a minute and Naruto grabbed onto a pole readying him-self for the hard impact that the tsunami was going to cause but after a few seconds passed he opened his eyes to see that the storm was letting up. He heard a loud groan from the ocean and looked off to the side of the ship to see something massive swimming under the ocean and turned to his grandfather.

"Sugoi, that was awesome!" He yelled, Shio chuckled and steered the ship straight towards the colossal island that had appeared.

When they hit main land they exited the ship only to enter a small boat fit for five people. They unpacked three big scrolls that carried every one of their belongings that they had with them for their journey home and traveled downstream a river that eventually led them straight to Uzushiogakure. Naruto stared in amazement at the village. It was still going under construction, but the buildings that were complete were unlike anything he'd seen before. And the most exciting thing was that it was flowing with people. It was a mixture of Red heads, brunettes, white-haired, and black-haired people. They entered the village and when people saw them, they sent smiles towards them. Shio turned to Naruto showing him the village.

"Welcome home."

**End of Chapter**

**AN: / Hey people, im done with this chapter and im glad to be finished. I'm glad that people like my other story NLC: N.P.L. I'm pretty sure you'll like this one. Also, I have _another_ story that im starting on and it's different. It'll involve Naruto later on but it focusses on a character of my own in another village. So no Naruto until later, no Konoha, no Kurama, and no sharingan. Nothing until later. Read, favorite, and PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna know what you think. **

1). The excessive shop is like a small Wal-mart.


End file.
